


Urban Fantasy Shorts

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Apocalypse, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Gods, Mermaids, Rapture, Shark pool, Sharks, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping through the apocalypse, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: A collection of assorted Urban Fantasy themed short stories.
Kudos: 5





	1. Divine visitation

“God be with you child for you have been chosen to-”  
“Please, turn down the lightshow. I’m trying to sleep here.”  
“But child, I bring you the joyous news that you are one of god’s chosen who are to ascend unto the heavens as part of the Rapture for lo the end times are nigh.”  
“Not interested.”  
“I beg your pardon child?”  
“I said, not interested.”  
“How can one not be filled with joy in knowing that you hath been chosen to ascend?”  
“As I said, not interested.”  
“But child, dark times are ahead. There will be strife and misery all around.”  
“Seems to me you’re out a bit late then considering the circumstances.”  
“But it will be of a magnitude far unseen before.”  
“Still not interested in the Rapture. Nor am I mormon”  
“Pardon child?”  
“Nevermind. It’s too interesting to stay here. Might wanna check with the neighbours in the apartment two doors down instead. They’re pretty devout.”  
“Very well child, you have made your choice, peace be with you in these dark times.”  
“The same, catch you judgement day or something.  
“Finally some peace and quiet again, wonder if I can just sleep through the apocalypse or not.”


	2. Shark pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages can be such assholes at times.

I was under the water even before I noticed it. Wherever I was it was murky and dark and I could barely see anything in it. I came gasping for air a split second later and then started looking around. Where was I really?  
That I was in some kind of pool was obvious, but it didn't seem like your ordinary pool at all. There was beams with flood lights hanging just above me. As I took in my surroundings I realized where I was. The bastard had dropped me in the city's aquarium for some reason or another. And the largest exhibit they had there was...

The shark pool.

My heart stopped cold. It was then that I suddenly became acutely aware that I wasn't the only swimmer in the pool. I felt something faintly brushing by my leg as I tried to stay afloat. My entrance must have attracted their attention and now they were out looking at what it was.  
A voice inside my head was screaming "Get out! Get out! Get out right now!" and it took all my willpower not to just make a mad dash for the edge of the aquarium and just try to climb out.  
A fin suddenly crested the water surface just a meter away from me before it disappeared under again and lost from my sight. I could hear the sound of another behind me. I resisted the urge to turn around and look at it.  
I looked around at the other side I could see a ladder up to a service platform. Either it was permanently mounted there or someone had forgotten to pull it up. Whoever that was I was forever thankful to right now.  
I slowly started swimming in the direction of the ladder, still hearing the sound of fins breaking the water surface at places and at one time I think I managed to brush past one. I tried not to jerk away.  
All the while the voices in my head was screaming for me to pick up the pace and just get out of the pool and ignore everything else. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears and my breath was quick and ragged. I felt exposed and afraid for some reason.

When I suddenly felt the ladder in my hand I was up and onto the platform in a split second. For a while I just lay there panting. The noises from the pool died down, its inhabitants obviously losing interest in me.  
As I lay there on that hard metal grating, panting and looking at the roof of the aquarium I couldn't help but to start laughing. It just came bubbling up from me and suddenly I was in fits of laughter. How silly of me to be afraid of this. The city aquarium sharks weren't dangerous at all, I'd been here before and read all about that. So why was I so afraid then?  
I just lay there, laughing at myself and my stupidity until I calmed myself down and now started to realize that I was now soaking wet and the grating on the platform was starting to hurt.  
Now I just had to slip out of the aquarium unnoticed by any guards, and then deal with a certain mage who was surely now laughing merrily at my expense.


	3. The Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Mermaid this aint.

"So you're a mermaid then?"  
The girl nodded and splashed a couple of times with her tail for effect.  
"So what kind of mermaid are you? The Little Mermaid type or..."  
His sentence drifted off as she smiled widely, showing two rows of razor sharp teeth.  
"Oh dear. That was what I was afraid of."  
She lunged.


End file.
